Soft Reset
by Alahnore
Summary: That fall from Zaude did more then set everyone back a few weeks. The group found themselves to be strangers; Flynn was caught in an emotional sandpit and Yuri was set back nearly two years of his life. "Do I let this go, let him go? Or do I influence him for the better?" / Post-Zaude/OVA spoilers, Alternate Scenario. Eventual Flynn x Yuri; eventually M-rated content. WIP.
1. Somnolence and Contrition

Flynn was strong the entire time. He kept his shoulders squared, head held high, voice strong and unwavering; his eyes stayed bright and his skin looked flawless and his hair was kept the normal un-styled messiness he was known for. He was every perfect angle of the perfect, in-control Commandant. Of course, the inside wasn't as nicely organized as the outside, but Flynn kept it in the inside and kept himself in order as he continued his fevered search.

When it came to an end, he was strong. The report was received from the scouts, the rescue party was dispatched and he was with it. Thanks to Ba'ul they made it within hours to the reported spot. Flynn was stoic when they landed, disembarked and charged into the run down cottage.

He was strong even as the Princess Estellise shrieked in both joy and horror. He whispered encouraging words to her, helped her clean up the area and take a proper look at the gaunt, pale body.

When Yuri breathed, showed he was alive, Flynn was strong. When they saw the multiple wounds covered, the splints on all four limbs, he helped make sure they were clean and free of infection before allowing Estelle to use her power to close the cuts and set the bones and muscles. Flynn held Yuri's head carefully, tenderly, as she healed his broken neck and the massive gash at the back of his head.

When it was done, Flynn was the first one to walk out of the cottage. He was strong, stoic and a Commandant until he reached the nearest bush. Then he fell to his knees and vomited.

Raven was suddenly kneeling next to him, rubbing his back, and Flynn just felt worse. Even as he heaved, coughed up what little food he forced himself to consume on a daily basis, he only felt worse. Every cut on Yuri's body, every broken bone, every bruise… Flynn felt as if they littered his own body. It hurt to see them on Yuri, it hurt to watch them close up and be cleanly erased as if they never happened. It hurt because Flynn didn't stop them from occurring in the first place.

"It's okay." He heard Raven mutter to him, felt him pat his back. The man was just Captain Schwann in different clothing; he knew well what Flynn was experiencing. "You did good, kid. Now let it go. No one'll think twice."

Flynn had nothing left in his stomach to expel, and he tried to cough the vile, burning taste away. Wordlessly, Raven offered him a canteen of water, and it felt so good, so cold, that after Flynn washed his mouth out he drained the entire thing. Eventually he managed to get back to his feet and in disgust tried to kick dirt and grass over his stomach's contents splattered on the ground.

"Get in there." Raven spoke, hand held out to the cottage. "I'll hide the evidence."

"Thank you." Flynn's voice was hoarse, but nonetheless genuine. He staggered the first few steps, but soon he was talking straight and tall and proud like normal.

Looking back into the cottage he felt like turning around and throwing up again. He should have eaten a bigger breakfast.

"We should go back to Zaphias," Judith was saying when Flynn returned to the bedside. "If you'd like I can always stay here and see who his savior is and thank them for us."

Estelle made a small whine in protest, but Flynn was ready to go. "If you don't mind, Miss Judith," he cut in, making all eyes turn to him. "Perhaps Cap—_Raven_ can stay with you?"

"Don't think I'm capable?" Judith asked, turning her head slightly and widening her eyes a tad.

Flynn managed a smile. "If the savior is less than amiable, he'll be there to make sure you don't go too far."

"I'll be very polite." Judith said with a smile, but doesn't outright object to the notion. Out of everyone, Raven was the least attached, and he would not fret as much to be separated from Yuri now. There was no way Flynn or Estelle could be asked to stay behind, and Rita and Karol were not the best at talking to strangers. "Take him home. Ba'ul will come back for us on his own."

_Take him home._ Suddenly Flynn felt his anxiety shoot through him and to the monstrosity in the sky. It was as if a switch was flipped, and soon he was ushering everyone aside so he could pick up the still unconscious Yuri in his arms and carry him carefully to the ship.

Flynn was admittedly unwilling to put Yuri down after once more having him near—almost afraid if he let go Yuri would just fall through the floor and away from him again. But Karol pushed him to the cabin of the ship and cleared a bed, forcing Flynn to hesitantly set the man upon the coverlets. Luckily, Yuri didn't just start to fall through the solid masses of the bed and ship, and Flynn properly braced him as Ba'ul lifted off and began the journey back to the capital.

As the ship eased and calmed Flynn knelt next to the bed, elbows resting on the mattress and hands clasped tightly, pressed to his lips. His eyes were glued on Yuri's face, even as Estelle joined him. Neither of them spoke outside mumbled greetings, and Flynn was too afraid to even look away. If Yuri stopped breathing for whatever reason… If something happened on the way home, Flynn was sure he'd never forgive himself, even if it weren't his fault.

No. It was his fault. This whole situation was his fault.

When they were dropped off at the capital, Flynn didn't look back as Ba'ul took off again. He held Yuri carefully and marched him home. Estelle tried to get him to change directions, to take him to the palace. But that wasn't home; only one place was home and it seemed only Flynn understood that. He only stopped when the denizens of the Lower Quarter saw them and approached, all obviously concerned.

It both warmed Flynn and tore his heart out of his chest. "He's okay." Flynn said after the questions dulled enough for him to speak over without raising his voice too high. "He's okay now. Sorry to trouble you all… please… let me put him in bed and I'll answer all your questions."

It took Hanks hollering at everyone, especially the worried children, for Flynn to make it through toward the inn. When he was a few steps away from the crowd, hearing them turn their questions to Estelle and the others, Flynn cradled Yuri closer. At least now… if something happened, and Yuri did pass on… he did it at home.

_Don't think so stupidly._ Flynn chastised himself as he went up the side stairs and, with a little difficulty, managed to open Yuri's door. _He's healed. He'll wake up and pretend nothing happened, pick an argument, then apologize in private and…_

Flynn carefully set Yuri on his bed, making sure his body was aligned properly and comfortably. He told the people he would go down to see them… but Estelle wasn't here. He couldn't just leave Yuri alone. He glanced out the window, and the first one to notice him looking was Hanks. The old man smiled, waved, and then turned to walk back to his home. Flynn wasn't too sure what to think.

Estelle did come up eventually, along with Karol and Rita. "We explained most of what happened." Estelle said hesitantly. "Flynn… are you okay?"

"I'm… fine." He said haltingly. "I…" He wanted to stay. More than anything he wanted to stay here with Yuri and welcome him back first. Wasn't it his right as best friend? Flynn turned his eyes to the ground. He was Commandant now… he had to go report. Lead the Knights.

Forget the fact he just regained his closest friend after days of thinking he lost him forever.

"I'll talk to Ioder." Estelle's voice snapped Flynn back and he jolted, armor jingling. "You watch Yuri, okay?"

"B-but Lady Estellise…"

"If you go all the Knights will swarm you trying to give you report or something," Estelle said in her no-nonsense tone. "Rita, Karol, you should come with me."

"What?" Karol immediately questioned, looking at Estelle with slightly wide eyes. "Why?"

"Because she said so," Rita scowled, immediately making Karol cower back. "So march your butt out!"

"I'm going, I'm go—I said I was going!" Karol darted out of the room, Rita chasing not far behind.

Flynn was silent, even as the pair's footsteps thundered down the stairs and faded. He glanced aside, then back to Estelle, his voice quiet, "Is it that obvious…?"

"Yes." Estelle said honestly. "And if you went to the palace, you'd drive yourself crazy. You're prone to stress, Flynn. And… you should be here. Out of any of us, you should be…"

"I'm Commandant, Lady Estellise. I have to—"

"Yuri could have died!" her outburst immediately silenced Flynn, making him flinch at the words. "Even if we all believed he was alive somewhere… you saw him. He really could have died. You went weeks looking for him…" Estelle's eyes and tone softened. "You were so worried, Flynn… we all were. But you've known him all your life. Duty… shouldn't come before that. You can go one more day, can't you? The Knights will still be there tomorrow. I think Yuri will want to see you first anyway."

"Me…?" Flynn muttered, his eyes straying back to Yuri. "Why would he…"

"It's not your fault, Flynn." Estelle reached out, taking one of his hands in hers. It was slack, and she held it firmly. "Flynn, it really isn't."

"I wish I could turn off the feeling it was." Flynn admitted quietly, his eyes still on Yuri. "I was there… he always would say things about how I was better. But if I was better…" He finally looked to Estelle, his face twisted into a pained expression; it broke her heart to see it. "If I was better, why did he get hurt? I wanted to protect him…"

Estelle slowly clasped her hands together, pressed against her collar. "We all want to protect each other," she said softly. "And you can now, Flynn. Call me when he's awake… okay?"

Flynn nodded slightly, looking back to Yuri. Estelle wanted to say more, but she decided to just quietly leave. She opened the door, letting out a small hum of surprised when Repede sauntered into the room. He immediately went to his small bed, laying on it and glancing at Flynn. Feeling dismissed, Estelle left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Commandant pulled up a chair to the mattress, sitting on it and resting his elbows on his knees. A few minutes later, Repede stood up and went to him, resting his head on Flynn's thigh and letting out a soft whine. Absently Flynn rubbed between Repede's ears, and then looked down at the dog. Repede's eyes only held sympathy.

"Not even you blame me." Flynn said quietly, and Repede's ears perked up. "… Please, don't forgive me yet, then. If you cannot blame, do not forgive me…"

Repede whined again, rubbing his head against Flynn's palm. Silently Flynn resumed petting him lightly, eyes returning to Yuri's sleeping face and willing him to wake up.


	2. Amnesia and Afflicted

Thanks for reading the fanfic!

I hope you can forgive a few errors here and there-I try to beta what I write but sometimes errors just slip in ^^; Also, I updated the summary of the story, but it also includes spoilers to the **First Strike** OVA. I'm sure everyone's seen it anyway. I admit I took some creative license due to there being no set 'time' between it and the game.

* * *

Yuri didn't wake up that day.

Flynn still didn't leave either. Thanks to Estelle, he was given one more day to wait for Yuri to awaken, and she had to go tell him that herself. Flynn refused to leave the inn room, and only due to Repede leaving the room did Flynn get any food that day. The woman downstairs, worried about him and Yuri, prepared them both some food and helped Flynn spoon little bits of broth and water down Yuri's throat to prevent dehydration. In all of his stress Flynn had completely forgotten about such a thing existing.

He was far too thankful to the innkeeper, who just patted his head the same way she did all his life with that motherly smile he and Yuri both appreciated. When he was away thanks to duty, Flynn had this woman to thank for keeping an eye on Yuri for him. And even now, she kept an eye on them both. Such a small gesture touched Flynn's heart, and he knew Yuri would appreciate it too.

Flynn barely slept that night, just watching Yuri and only getting up to open the door for Repede. People came up once in a while to see him—Lower Quarter denizens; Rita, Karol, and during the night Judith and Raven. All of the visits were brief, and Flynn wasn't sure it was because of him or the sight of Yuri so still was unsettling.

At some point during the night Flynn noticed a change in Yuri's breathing—a tiny detail he would have missed if he wasn't staring at him. From incredibly deep, coma-like breaths Yuri shifted to slightly faster ones, as if he were just sleeping and would wake up soon.

After that happened, Flynn abandoned sleep completely.

The sun had just barely broken free of the horizon when Yuri groaned, and Judith had come by again. She was sharing small talk with Flynn when it happened, and he didn't have to say a word; the Krityan woman was out the window and heading toward the palace faster than he had seen anyone move. Repede sat near the bed, head resting on the mattress as he eagerly waited for Yuri to finally wake up.

Flynn had to remind himself to keep breathing while he waited.

Yuri's hand came up, and while Flynn knew he was going to rub his forehead like he typically did when waking up, he couldn't help reaching out and grasping it. It made Yuri's eyes fly open and he sat up, other hand reaching out and grabbing Flynn's tunic as if to throw him.

Startled Yuri let out a choking sound, eyes wide as he took a look at the supposed intruder. After a moment he visibly relaxed and his grip on Flynn's tunic loosened. "Sheesh, Flynn…" Yuri muttered tiredly. "Don't do that…"

"Yuri…" His other hand joined the first, and Yuri gave him an odd look. "You're awake. Finally. I…"

"Did I oversleep?" Yuri asked, and Flynn was going to burst at such words when Yuri glanced around in an obviously confused manner. "Where am… we're back at the Lower Quarter?"

"Yes." Flynn breathed out, keeping his temper in check. Yuri did survive a very long fall… and Flynn had to remember the disgusting state he was left in. "I brought you back, after you were healed."

"Healed? I was hurt?" Yuri tried to pull his hand from Flynn's, and when he refused to let go the confusion was replaced by a slightly annoyed look. "Flynn, come on; let go, this is weird."

"If you think this is weird," Flynn grumbled, letting his hand go. He meant to finish the phrase, but he couldn't; he just threw his arms around Yuri and hugged him tightly.

Yuri yelped, and not just because of the sudden hug—he didn't recall Flynn ever wearing _that_ much armor. Or that particular uniform for that matter. "F-Flynn! Ow! What're you wearing, six layers of plate?! Get off me—!" He punched at Flynn's side with his ungloved hand, yelping again when his knuckles raked against what felt like layered chainmail under the white and blue tunic.

Flynn pulled away, holding Yuri at arm's length. "I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly before taking up Yuri's hand in his own again, casting a weak First Aid on it.

"Whoa," Yuri immediately forgot his hurt knuckles as soon as the spell eased the pain, eyes fixed on the jeweled disc framed by Flynn's uniform. "When did you get a blastia? Damn, I want one."

"_What_?"

Repede barked, startling both men. Just as Yuri exclaimed a name that was definitely not 'Repede,' one that made Flynn gape at him openly, the door opened. A flurry of pink and white rushed by Flynn and he was forced to move so Estelle could properly hug Yuri tightly.

"Yuri!" Estelle cried happily, ignoring the almost indignant sound coming from him when they nearly toppled over in the bed. "We were so worried about you! When you didn't wake up yesterday I… I thought even if we healed you, you… you…"

"Yuri!" Karol hopped onto the bed like an excited child—although to be fair he was one—and leaned forward happily. "Welcome back!"

"You made us all quite worried," Judith chimed in, smiling. "You really should stop doing that."

"It's bad manners to make pretty ladies worry!" Raven quipped, ducking away from Rita instinctively.

Rita lowered her swatting hand, crossing her arms and giving Yuri a glare. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" she half-snapped at him.

"Uh…" Yuri awkwardly patted Estelle on the shoulder, giving Flynn a wide-eyed, almost terrified look. "Flynn…?"

Flynn stared back at him, the same horrified look on his own face. But it wasn't from all the others; he was still reeling at hearing Yuri utter 'Lambert' after all this time.

"Yuri?" Estelle finally pushed herself from him, sitting back away.

Yuri looked at her, then Karol and everyone else. Slowly all their smiles faded as Yuri had yet to greet them merrily as he usually did. No jokes, no wisecracks or random observations. Just the same wide-eyed, shocked look.

"S-say something, Yuri…" Karol softly whined.

Yuri only _had_ one thing to say. "Who are you all…?"

* * *

Yuri had asked his question a total of three times before Estelle got over her shock to burst into tears, and immediately he flinched away from her and actually tried to cower into the farthest corner of his bed away from her. When Karol's own eyes started to water he had given Flynn his most pathetic look; what could he do with a crying girl and child? Especially when it seemed to be his fault?

He couldn't handle the girl. Yuri had seen his fair sure of weeping girls—not that he made them cry, he went out of his way to prevent such situations—but now it was his fault and he didn't know why, and her crying really bothered him. The little boy joining her waterworks only made him feel guiltier, and the hurt expressions of the other three strangers only made him feel worse.

Maybe he should have been a lot less grateful for whatever healing he had gotten prior to waking up.

He heard a flurry of voices; they all started to talk at once. When he heard the young brown-haired girl address him in an angry, loud tone though, Yuri felt his usual twinge of annoyance. Immediately he forgot the guilt and yelled back, a shouting match soon starting until Flynn finally, _finally_, stepped in.

"Yuri, quiet!" Flynn snapped, and Yuri forgot his ire at the girl. He focused it on Flynn instead. It was easy to yell at Flynn.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna butt in?" Yuri snapped. "Always late to the party, aren't you, Flynn? You gonna tell me after I got _verbally shit_ _on_ what's going on? This some stupid joke? You that pissed off I tracked water in the dorm?" Before Flynn could react, either in his usual snappy comeback when it came to Yuri or a calmer reply, the dark-haired man threw his hands up. "You know what? Forget it. Where the hell are the twins? They're a damn lot easier to speak to."

Flynn winced. "Hisca and Chastel aren't here."

"Who the hell healed me then?"

"I-I did," Estelle hiccupped, rubbing her eyes. Yuri's eyes snapped back to her, and she cringed away from him, even if he lost his anger and now looked confused again.

"I don't understand…" Yuri said slowly, now looking at the group again, then back to Flynn. Rationality returned, and he looked at Repede. Suddenly it was like a light went on and he tried to stand up on the bed to get off without disturbing Estelle or Karol. "Lambert's here! Where's Captain Niren?"

"That's not Lambert," Flynn rushed forward when Yuri seemed like he was about to topple off the bed, grabbing him by the biceps. "Yuri! Stop! You just woke up, you might…!"

"Where's the Captain?!" Yuri snapped, glaring at Flynn. "Who are these people, Flynn? Where's the twins—why are we back at Zaphias?!"

Rita went to Estelle's side, pulling her off the bed as Raven scooped up Karol and plopped him on the ground. Judith held up a hand, the movement catching the other two men's' gazes. "We'll step out," she offered. "If you'll be so kind as to explain things, Flynn…?"

Yuri plopped back down to the bed as Flynn nodded numbly. Judith smiled, and even Yuri could tell it was strained. The Krityan herded the others out of the tiny room, and once the door shut Yuri looked back to Flynn.

"Yuri…" Flynn sighed, pulling a chair up again and falling into it with a clang of armor. "You fell… you fell off a really high place, into the ocean…"

"Our post is nowhere _near_ the damn ocean, Flynn." Yuri frowned, and then looked back down at the wardog near his bed. Before he could question it again, he looked down at _himself_. These were definitely not part of the usual uniform. "I got a blastia!" Yuri held his arm up, staring at the glittering gold band at the red core set within. "This looks like—"

"It is." Flynn cut in, drawing Yuri's eyes back to him. Yuri was going to snap at him, but now looking at him, Flynn looked like he was in pain.

"Flynn…?"

"I'm so sorry." Flynn whispered, averting his eyes away. "Yuri I'm so, so sorry…"

Taken back by the sudden apology, the sudden pain in Flynn's voice, Yuri was once more rendered shocked. The dog near them whined, going to Flynn and setting his head on Flynn's thigh. Flynn absently petted him, and Yuri was only further confused. Lambert was a good dog—a friendly one, but only Captain Niren really petted him.

"Flynn?" Yuri tentatively reached out, meaning to put his hand on Flynn's shoulder.

Instead his childhood friend pulled him into another crushing hug. Even if he didn't understand, even if his head was filled with questions, Yuri didn't complain this time. He only ever saw that look on Flynn's face when he was emotionally in pain. Who was he to deny him a small bit of comfort? Confusion or not, they were best friends.

Yuri slowly hugged him back, but Flynn didn't feel it through the armor too well. It was probably for the best, at this point.

_What have I done?_


	3. Credulous and Machiavellian

Yuri paced the length of the room several times, only managing to sit down for a few minutes at most before he was back on his feet. Repede's eyes followed him, making sure he didn't try to go for the door or out the window. He had chased Flynn out of the tiny inn room when he observed his second master's exhaustion, and only with some tense speaking between the two did he finally go to the neighboring room to sleep a couple hours.

Repede knew his humans, and how deeply they cared for each other, but nothing would matter if Flynn passed out. From how Yuri was acting, he had probably promised to not leave the room, and now he was feeling anxious. At least that remained the same.

"Repede." Yuri suddenly said, making the dog's ears perk up. Yuri finally stopped pacing and knelt down, and slowly Repede made his way to him.

He sat down on his hunches, and stared. After a few seconds of not seeing the usual mutual understanding in Yuri's eyes he whined, and slowly Yuri lifted his hands and gently framed Repede's head in his hands.

"Last thing I remember," Yuri muttered. "You were a puppy… I could still pick you up and carry you around… and you bit my damn face."

Repede sniffed his cheek, right over where Yuri recalled the bite, and he was sure that wasn't a coincidence. But as much as he wanted to know, as much as he felt he should know and be more aware, he still only remembered the chubby puffball puppy he had to take care of that carried a spoon in his mouth. This battle scarred canine of war looked more like Lambert then the rambunctious puppy he was supposed to be partners with. That was Captain Niren's pipe even…

But Yuri wasn't so foolish to not see the practically human emotions in the dog's eyes, and guilt surfaced once more. Someone he was apparently close to, had memories of him, and he didn't know a damn thing.

Yuri slowly leaned forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Repede. Repede whined again, resting his chin on Yuri's shoulder. There was a feeling it was the _dog_ doing the comforting, but in a way, Yuri was okay with that.

"I wasn't very good to you when you were a pup." Yuri said quietly, and he heard Repede sniff in response. "I know the time's already past… but I'll be a good owner. No… I'll be a better friend."

Repede pulled away from Yuri's loose embrace, bowing his head down to gingerly put the pipe down. When he lifted his head again he gave Yuri's cheek a quick lick in affirmation.

His owners were going through rough times, and one of them seemed to be regressed back to an earlier state of himself due to his injuries. But Repede learned patience in his older age, and for all the times Yuri was there for him and all he did for him, Repede could shoulder the burden and stay by his side.

It seemed that message got across, and to Repede's own relief, Yuri smiled.

* * *

Flynn felt only marginally better after some sleep, but he opted to spend a few extra minutes in the separate room. As much as he wanted to be relieved by Yuri's awakening, that he was up and alive and was going to live, all he could feel was a rotting lump of… _something_ in his gut. It left a taste in his mouth he tried to wash out, but it persisted, and Flynn wasn't sure if it was in his head or his mouth really was bleeding.

It was foolish to hope what he witnessed just hours ago was a bad dream. He knew walking back into Yuri's room would only drive the point home that he lost so much time, so many memories. They had resolved so much between them, _finally_, and having Yuri backpedaled all the way to the point of the Niren Brigade's time…

_He still thinks Captain Niren is alive._

Flynn winced, face twisting heavily. That last mission, those last words, that last promise… Yuri had forgotten every detail about his last official knightly duty. He forgot the pain of it, the wisdom gained from it, the lessons learned and hardships overcame. How could he go back into that room and tell Yuri they had watched their Captain sink to his death? Even if Yuri typically had little respect for the Knights, Flynn knew he respected Niren. In a way, Yuri probably fancied himself to one day be a captain like Niren, at least before he quit… and now it was all on Flynn to tell him his role model was dead.

And that they had both watched him die… a death only Flynn remembered.

Yuri had lost all the memories he made on his journey with Lady Estellise and the others. Things Flynn couldn't go over with him, and he wasn't sure if Yuri was prepared to hear such a massive tale from the others. A surge of protectiveness ran through the knight as the thought of Yuri being overwhelmed by such information… and the possible disappointment and heartache should he reject it. Nothing promised Yuri would accept their memories as part of his, and even if he acknowledged them at all, he wasn't bound to them now. He could walk away. He could keep them all as strangers and return to his aloof ways. Sure, Yuri would probably step in to help when it came to deal with that thing in the sky… he could never turn his back on people in need… but after that? Even if he travelled with them all again, it would be awkward if they brought up happenings and he couldn't participate. It would not feel like a whole group again… Flynn knew it would wear on them all. And the bonds might never be reformed, and in the end Yuri would walk away from them all without another glance.

Flynn wasn't sure if it was wise to even bring Yuri on that quest anymore, with how he was now…

But even with that black cloud hanging over his head, Flynn felt a bit of a silver lining. Even with the news of Niren's death, the eventual information onslaught… Yuri had forgotten all of his crimes. The guilt of them, even if he were so sure when he committed them, was effectively erased. It didn't change the fact Yuri had done it, no…

But never again would Flynn have to look at Yuri's eyes and see that cold, dead look of indifference. That one time Yuri had frightened Flynn, and he would never forget it. But now, he'll never see it.

_If… if he recalls nothing of them… Could I ensure he never feels the compulsion to do it again? His reasoning was due to a corrupt system._

_A system I now am more or less in charge of._

Flynn jerked himself up, eyes wide and hands balling the covers tightly. He could influence Yuri much more now… for the better even. He can get rid of those black marks on him—his record, his being. With the right words, the right actions, Yuri could still be a Knight. He could…

_I am not Yuri's keeper._

But god, right now, did Flynn want to be. And he was sorely tempted.

* * *

At the very least, he needed to talk to the group before they attempted to speak to Yuri. He shouldn't interfere so deeply with his best friend's life to try and redirect it how he willed. But at the very least, he could spare him the heavy burden of the fact he had murdered, bloodied his hands. Even if the men he killed were deserving of fates worse than death, Yuri crossed a line good men never should have to cross. It was all right for Flynn to give Yuri that security of mind back.

That had to be okay, at least.

"So the captain is gone." Yuri murmured, one hand resting lightly on Repede's shoulders as the dog sat next to him. "We were tricked… what happened to the official?"

"Tried." Flynn said quietly, eyes downcast. Partly to reliving such painful memories, but also partly to hide the fact he was lying. "Killed later in a blastia accident."

"Blastia accident," Yuri repeated, voice deadpan. Almost in a panic Flynn glanced up, and Yuri frowned. "Bastard got off easy, getting done in by a blastia accident."

"… He did." Flynn muttered. "We… we almost…" _We __**did.**__ Here you are, further erasing more of Yuri's life…_

"It figures the stupid _law_ steps in."

"Yuri!"

"Sorry." Yuri sighed; dropping his hand from Repede's back and slumping. "Just… the Captain… He… I hated almost all of the Captains in the capital, and Niren, he…" His shoulders slumped further. "Niren deserved so much better than that…"

Flynn swallowed hard. Yuri trusted his word as nearly law—didn't question him. Didn't think for a moment he lied. _I can turn your life around. I have the chance._

_I shouldn't. I want to. It's for the best for you, isn't it?_

"So then what?" Yuri's voice made Flynn jolt, straightening his back. "What did we do?"

"We…" Flynn's throat felt parched. Suddenly lying felt too hard. Yuri assumed they were still 'we' after that. But after that they weren't a 'we' so much anymore. "Well, as you can see, I'm Commandant now."

"Ditched me in the ranks, huh?" Yuri remarked, a bit of his trademark smirk on his face. "You were pretty big on being the 'ideal knight.' Guess it paid off, huh?"

"Yes. You got into fights, as usual. Kept you down. I couldn't stick around just because I felt sorry for you."

"Harsh! So what, am I at _least_ sergeant? I got past recruit, right?" Yuri indicates to the golden bracelet around his wrist. "I had to have _some_ sort of rank if they let me keep a captain's blastia. These are a lot fancier then your generic soldier's."

At the mention of the blastia, Flynn wondered, just for a moment, if Yuri recalled the new artes he had learned on his journey. Would the blastia remember for him? No—that wasn't how they worked. Yuri had lost a lot of his skill along with his life experiences. He had to keep that in mind.

Already Flynn felt his lying was out of control.

"Corporal." He found himself saying. At Yuri's look of disappointment, he tried to look stern. "Given how many times you clash with the other knights, it's amazing you stayed there."

"Sounds like me," Yuri laughed, smirking wider now. "The only Captain worth my respect was Niren."

"Well I'm not a Captain, so I hope you'll respect me."

"Ohh, look who's being the big important Commandant!" Yuri half-teased, half outright mocked. It was the tone that always infuriated Flynn. "What happened to Alexei?"

That was something Flynn couldn't lie about. "Traitor," When Yuri's face lost its humor, he elaborated, "See that thing in the sky?"

"Yeah… What the hell is that thing?"

"Adephagos… the catastrophe. Years ago the ancient Geraios civilization, the ones who made the blastia, threw the world's aer into imbalance." Already Yuri looked lost, so Flynn shortened the story. "Basically they messed up, and the world was threatened to be destroyed by the Adephagos. With the unification of the world, the massive barrier blastia Zaude was created… and Adephagos was banished. Zaude created a barrier around the world."

"Okay… and how does this pertain to Alexei?"

"By abusing Lady Estellise's special power, and all of the capital really, he summoned Zaude out of the ocean and essentially destroyed the world's barrier."

"Damn." Yuri's face immediately darkened. It didn't take a genius to put this puzzle together. "He did that? Is he mad?"

"He was. He didn't know about the Adephagos or the barrier—he assumed Zaude would give him absolute power." Flynn frowned himself. "He was a fool… a manipulating fool who lost his better self." He knew the next question Yuri was going to ask, so Flynn continued on, "He's dead, Yuri. You… you were there. With me... With those people from earlier. You struck Alexei down. The massive core of the Zaude blastia collapsed and fell, and you were knocked off the platform and into the sea."

At this point Yuri saw the pain on Flynn's face—guilt and regret mixed all together. "I couldn't save you," Flynn admitted quietly. "I was there… I got hit by one of Alexei's attacks, but I couldn't get to you in time. You were gone… Yuri I…"

"Flynn, don't say things like that." Yuri shook his head. "You couldn't know a freak accident would happen… and that's what that sounds like. Besides, I'm not exactly someone who needs protecting."

"But I—!"

"Don't argue with me. But that explains the memory thing, I guess…" Yuri rubbed his head absently, then leaned back in his seat, the usual nonchalant look on his face. "So you got promoted to Commandant after Alexei went nuts, huh?"

_How can he take this so lightly?!_ "Yes…"

"Congrats."

Flynn frowned even more. "This is not a promotion I wanted… not like this." _Not when it was made official only after you were gone._

"But you got it. Look at you, you're the _Commandant_!" Yuri smiled, the opposite of Flynn's frown. "That promise we made when we were kids… you can really do it. You can fix what Alexei… what the laws failed to do. C'mon, at least tell me that's a good thing."

"It is." Flynn admitted quietly. "But when you fell… you were missing, Yuri. Three weeks. I… I couldn't…"

"Three week break for you. I'm back!" Yuri threw his hands up when Flynn immediately looked angry for his dismissal. "Flynn! Look, I know…" his voice grew softer, and it signaled Flynn to calm down and let him speak. "I know you were probably worried sick… you probably thought I was dead… but whether I'm dead or not, you'd keep your promise, right?"

There was a long pause, and Yuri was almost afraid he made it all worse. Yet Flynn finally looked to him and slowly, slightly, nodded. He smiled, and Flynn didn't return the smile, but his look did soften. As always, Flynn was uptight.

But it was good to know his friend was still the usual Flynn. Probably a lot more mature then he really remembered, but Flynn usually did mature a lot faster. It was reassuring. Missing memories or not, Yuri was reassured it was going to be all right despite everything. He had faith in Flynn.

Flynn, though, could only feel that pit in his stomach grow even more putrid.


End file.
